Unattended vehicles are often targeted by individuals intending to damage, deface, sabotage, steal, steal contents from, and/or the like, the vehicles. Frequently, these individuals target a vehicle parked in a poorly lit area to avoid easy detection. To reduce the threat of being targeted, various locations where vehicles are parked overnight are lighted and/or patrolled by human guards. However, in some locations, adequate illumination and/or patrol is not practical and/or desirable.
For example, cargo and passenger aircraft are often parked on a tarmac that is inadequately illuminated and only lightly patrolled by guards when the aircraft are not in immediate use. Several devices attempt to provide security for various installations, including airports. Currently, systems proposed for constant monitoring of parked aircraft either require very expensive long-wave infrared cameras or high-powered illumination to cover a wide area around the aircraft. Pure visible light-based imaging systems also fail during periods of obscuration (e.g., fog, smoke, or the like). Current systems also generally require either permanent installation and connection to a power supply, temporary wiring to a power supply, or frequent replacement of batteries.